


Loki works at McDonald’s

by Bxuba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: At this point I don’t even know what i'm doing anymore, Fluff, If you’re strictly vegan or smth don’t read the this cause you order a Big Mac, Joke Fic, Loki works at McDonalds, McDonald’s, Other, extremely short, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxuba/pseuds/Bxuba
Summary: Okay, so- I went to McDonald’s with my friends a few days ago and brought up a joke if Loki were to work there so this happened. I apologize in advance.You go to McDonald’s in the middle of a storm and are surprised with who you see at the counter.





	Loki works at McDonald’s

It was so cold out. Honestly, you regretted even stepping foot outside in this snowstorm, but you made the horrible decision to not go to the grocery store when you heard of the upcoming storm to your area. You were in the middle of a “Night Manager” binge-watch! You couldn’t help it. You had barely any food so you had to drive to the closest place to eat there was... which happened to be a McDonald’s. You didn’t even care, though, you’d kill for a Big Mac right about now. Unsurprisingly, the place was empty. You were the one idiot that didn’t head to the store in preparation for the storm. However, seeing that one guy at the counter was surely one HELL of a surprise. More specifically- seeing who that guy was, was one hell of a surprise. It was the O’ Great God of Mischief, Loki of Asgard. Before he even got a chance to speak, you held your stomach and bent over laughing. Loudly.

“Haha, yes. Whoop-dee-do, what a surprise, yes? Don’t even start teasing me, y/n. This is a disguise.” The God had said, leaning over the counter. You still had no control over your laughter, seeing that Asgardian dressed in a McDonald’s apron and hat. You wiped the tear out of your eye and approached the counter. You had known Loki- he’s shown up quite a few times during your intern-work with Tony Stark. He’s been brought several times as a “test subject”, as told by Thor. The thunder God said it was his “punishment” whenever he’s done anything mildly annoying back in his home planet. With Stark, you were his partner for researching abnormal things. So working with Loki was always fun. He’d warmed up to you, too. You had to say that you had a bit of a crush on him.

“Holy crap, Loki. I cannot believe this. Your disguise from what, exactly? You’ve been coming to Earth quite often.” You told him, still grinning wildly. Loki pouted and crossed his arms, his cheeks a soft shade of pink from the embarrassment he’d just gone through. He huffed and kicked the floor. 

“Thor. Since your last ‘experiment’ on me, I’ve been hiding out here, so he doesn’t bring me back to Asgard and bother me. Normally, I wouldn’t mind, but he’s been nothing but a bother lately. Or- more often than usual. If I simply yell at a bird he’d bring me to your stupid friend’s home and use me as a test subject to your string-cheese contraptions and bad-smell-chambers. I’m surprised they let me have a job here. Although, this place is an absolute pigsty. Utterly atrocious. You seriously eat the food that is produced in these markets? Disgusting, y/n. I’d expected more from a classy midgardian such as yourself.” Loki said, raising a brow at your eatery choices. You continued to grin as you pulled out your wallet. “Anyway, since you’re here, and the rules of this... restaurant... say i’ve been told to take the orders of whichever customer comes to my station... what meal is it that you desire.”

“I want a Big Mac meal. Medium fries and drink.” You ordered, Loki punching in the details and printing out a receipt. He told you the price as he handed you a medium cup and you paid happily. You watched as Loki head towards the back of the place to begin on your meal, and you couldn’t stop thinking about how cute his messy hair looked tied in a low ponytail. Your cheeks were flushed red by the time he’d returned with the meal you ordered. “Thank you, oh great Loki.” You teased, grabbing your meal and leaning over to kiss his cheek, leaving him red. You giggled as you head over to one of the small tables, placing your meal down but remaining standing so you could get the drink of your choice. You’d noticed Loki watching you out of the corner of your eye, so you smirked. “Wanna share my food?” 

Loki immediately left his station, dashed over to your table and sat across from you. You could tell he was embarrassed and honestly, it was adorable. “I do not like you right now.” He said, pouting again. You giggled and pulled out a fry, playfully pressing it against his lips. He responded by opening his mouth and biting into it. 

“You know you love me.~” You teased. Loki grinned and rolled his eyes. Upon swallowing the stolen fry, he chuckled and responded,

“I suppose you got me there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so late at night when I was having some MAD anxiety so I apologize again
> 
> But hey i’m considering making a part two to my “after hours” story. If I decide to do it, it’ll be a full-on smut, so that’s something to look forward to I guess
> 
> Uh I hope you enjoyed reading this heaping pile of regret in the meantime though-


End file.
